Your Time Is Gonna Come
by Groovy82
Summary: A new twist on the get off my boyfrined episode from season 5.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Your Time Is Gonna Come

Chapter one, one.

"Get off my boyfriend." The room went silent after this was said, everyone stared as she opened the door and left the house. Annette and Kelso had been making out on the couch paying no attention to their surroundings, until now. They sat shocked at what just happened. Fez and Hyde stood together doing nothing but staring at the door, where she'd been standing. Red, Kitty, and Bob stood with Kitty's mother talking silently to each other.

"What just happened?" Eric asked walking back into the room. The poor guy had been in the bathroom, when this took place.

"I don't know," Fez said walking to the door. "Eric lets go to the basement and watch Star Wars." Eric shrugged and left the room with Fez.

Annette stood from the couch and looked at Kelso. "Michael we need to talk." She walked out the door, but he didn't come. "Now!"

"Fine," he stood and followed her out the door.

She walked over to Hyde with a bewildered expression on her face. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know."

"Why did Donna shout get off my boyfriend, when she saw Kelso and Annette making out?"

A/N; what did you think? I know it's short, but I thought it would be fun to leave it like that, I am going to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Your Time Is Gonna Come

chapter two.

Eric sat in the basement watching Star Wars with Fez, but something still bothered him. He'd been in the bathroom when he heard a loud scream, when he came back into the room Donna was gone, and when he asked what happened Fez dragged him out of the room to watch a movie. Something was going on with Donna, it worried Eric. Ever since they'd gotten back together things have been different. Every time he'd ask how her summer had been, and what she did in California she'd change the subject. Just as the movie ended Jackie and Hyde walked in.

"Hey guys I want to ask you something." Eric said as his Hyde sat in his chair. "What happened in the living room, while I was in the bathroom?"

"Nothing much." Hyde said as Jackie sat on his lap.

"Where's Kelso?"

"Damn Eric, what's with all the questions?"

"I don't know Jackie. I hear someone shout something in my living room, and want to know what happened?" Eric stood from the couch and walked over to the deep freeze. "Ever since Donna returned form California she's been acting strange, and when I ask what happened last summer, she changes the subject."

"Well you know what they say. What happens in Los Angeles stays in Los Angeles."

"Fez, that's Las Vegas." Eric took an ice pop then went back to the couch to sit. "I just want to know if Donna still loves me."

"I'm sure she does," Jackie said hoping she sounded convincing. "Maybe something happened with her mom, that she doesn't want to talk about."

Eric thought about this for a minute, and hoped it was true. Maybe Donna got into a big fight with Midge while she was there, and it never got resolved. But then Kelso also seemed different, it seemed like something happened to both of them. As he pondered this he felt wet liquid dripping down his arm, he looked and saw that the ice pop he was holding was now melting.

"Oh shit I got to go clean this mess, I'll be back down in a minute." He got up and ran upstairs.

After he left Kelso barged in, looking worried and mad. "Guys Annette broke up with me, and she's going home tonight." He looked around the room, and asked. "Where's Forman."

"He's upstairs. You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here." Jackie scolded.

"Does Eric know?"

"No, and neither do we." Fez said. "What happened, why did Donna do that?"

"I don't know," Kelso answered walking back to the door. "I'm going to...um...I've got to go." He said then ran from the basement.

Kelso sat at the top of the basement steps, deciding what to do. Donna shouted get off my boyfriend to Annette, when he and Annette were making out. He knew why she did it. It had something, no it had everything to do with last summer. After sitting there for a while and hearing the laughter from downstairs he knew what he had to do, he was going to talk to Donna. So he got up brushed himself off, and headed over to Donna's house.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Your Time Is Gonna Come

Chapter three,

"Hey big D, are you in there?" Kelso asked as he knocked on her bedroom door. When he didn't get an answer he opened the door, and walked in. Donna was laying on her bed staring at the sealing. Kelso sat on her desk chair. He was baffled and confused. "Donna what happened at the Formans?"

"Eric's grandfather died, we had a funeral reception." She said without looking in his direction. She knew what he was talking about but wasn't in the mood to talk about it, not to him. "Where's Annette?"

"Well after your outbrust, she broke up with me and is going back to California tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know you loved her." Donna said sarcastically as she sat up on her bed. "Mike, if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

He looked straight at her after she said that. Did Donna just call him by his first name? She hasn't done that since they broke up, and that was in August. They'd gotten together in the beginning of the summer but it wasn't working out, because she couldn't stop pining over Eric. He'd tried everything to get her to love him, but nothing worked. So one day after a month and a half or being together, he broke up with her, saying he couldn't be with someone who loved someone else.

"Donna you know why we didn't work out?" Kelso got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "I loved being with you, even if it was just for a short time. You're back with Eric now and that's what you wanted, he's all you ever talked about last summer."

"Yeah but after you were with Annette, didn't notice how I was always around?" She asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah why was that?"

"I realized that I don't want to be with Eric, I think I want to be with you." She leaned in and Kissed him, but he pushed her away.

"Donna what is with you?" Kelso asked standing from his seat. "I was heartbroken after we broke up, wondering what I could have done; to make you happy." He walked to the door and opened it. Looking back he said, "You and Eric are engaged to be married. You and I could never be together again." With that he left the room and closed the door.

Donna looked down at the engagement ring Eric had given her. It was resting on her night-stand. She picked it up and looked at it, eyeing it and running her index finger over it. It was a tiny gold band, with a small diamond on it. Why did she accept the ring, did she still love Eric? Yes she did love Eric, did she? If she loved Eric then why did she shout get off my boyfriend, when Kelso and Annette were making out? It's because she still has feelings for Kelso, she wants to be with him again. They had a great time together it ended because she couldn't get over Eric. Now she has Eric back so she should be happy. Donna put the ring on her finger and looked at it, it still looked small. It wasn't the size she cared about that didn't matter, what mattered was what she was going to tell Eric; thank god he wasn't in the room when she did that. She threw the ring back on the night-stand then ploped back on the bed, wondering what she was going to do.

Meanwhile out in the hull way, Kelso sat on the floor with his back leaned against the wall. He couldn't beleive he just did that, that he told Donna we could never be together again. But that's not what he wanted, that's not why he told Anettie to go home. He was the one who ended things with Anettie, he told her that he never stopped caring about Donna. Did he care about Donna? yes he did he even still liked her, as more then a frined. A door opening behind him, interuped him.

"Mike," Kelso looked up at Donna when he heard his name. "I'm going to call off the engagment, I don't love Eric as much as I thought I did."

"Donna are you sure that's what you want?" He asked as he stood up off the floor. "I don't want this to brake up the group." He leaned in and kissed her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Before Donna could respond Kelso pulled away and asked. "What are you going to tell Eric."

"I don't know but I'll tell him, but not now maybe next week."

"Ok then." Donna pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips, with more passion then she knew she ever had. As the kiss continued neaither of them saw, an enraged pair of green eyes leave the hullway, and head down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

A/N; sorry for the long update, I had writter's block and then last night I had trouble uploading this chapter. In this chapter I know Eric seems a lilttleOOC,Well anyway hear it is.

Your Time Is Gonna Come

Chapter fore, fore.

After Eric left Donna's house he went down to the basement, it was a good thing he was alone. Jackie and Hyde were in Hyde's room doing it, he could hear them through the wall. Fez went home then most likely went to Nina's. He'd never felt so much anger and rage before in his life. When he found Donna and Kelso making out it was like someone tore his heart out, and butchered it right in front of him. He took a case of beer out of the shower stall, and started drinking. As the beer flowed through his body it all came into view. Them not talking about what happened while they were away for the summer, Donna accidently calling Kelso by his first name a few times. And kelso being against Eric wanting to ask Donna to marry him. A few months ago.

The more he drank the angrier he became. It was like something had taken over him, a feeling he'd never felt before. He wanted revenge on Kelso, he wanted to hurt Donna for what she did. Stringing him along like this only to have his heart ripped out again, they were going to pay. Even if they wanted to explain to him what happened, he wouldn't let them. His vision became hazy and he felt a warm feeling throw out his body, he was becoming drunk but to him it was a new calm.

"Come on Donna, one more time before we go down to the basement." Kelso pleaded as they stood at the top of the basement stares. Donna sighed but smiled at the man standing before her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She was happy to be back with him, even if she was still with Eric, she would end things with Eric soon, she just didn't want to do it right after his grandfather died.

She pulled away from him, but still had her arms around him. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too." Kelso said as they walked down the stairs.

"Remember we have to act as if there's nothing going on." Donna said stopping him at the door. "We'll tell the group when the time is right."

"I know. I'm just happy we're back together." Donna opened the door and they walked in. "What the hell?" Kelso shouted sound somewhat like Donna.

What they saw upon entering the basement was Eric sitting the on the couch, with beer cans scattered around him. They walked further in kicking cans out of the way, causing Eric to look in their direction. When they saw the look in his eyes they were scared, the expression he wore on his face worried them. If looks could kill, they'd be dead right as they walked into the room, but what was wrong?

At that moment Donna decided to brake the ice. "Hey Eric what are you doing down here?" Donna saw him stand from his seat, he grabbed the lawn chair for balance, he was obviously drunk. "Are you ok baby?" Eric punched Kelso in the face sending him stumbling back into the wall, causing Donna to scream. Kelso regained his balance as Donna ran over to comfort him, not caring anymore if Eric was there.

"What's wrong with you man?" Keslo felt something warm flow down his nose, he touched it with his finger and realized he was bleeding. Donna saw it too, and looked at Eric in disbelief

"Eric why did you punch Kelso?" She said making sure not to say his first name, now was not a good time to do that anyway.

"Shut it. You fucking whore." Eric shouted taking another swing at Kelso, but hitting Donna hart in the jaw. She cried out in pain as her head hit the wall. "How could you do this to me?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." Kelso helped Donna to the couch and sat next to her. He lightly touched the spot on her head that hit the wall, and found that she was bleeding.

"Why were you and Donna making out in her hallway?" Eric shouted as he grabbed Kelso and started punching him, causing Donna to back away.

"How did you know about that . . . Um I mean what are you talking about?"

"Don't be a dumbass, Donna" Just then Jackie and Hyde came out of Hyde's room, but Eric didn't see them. "I went over to see you, and saw you two making out in front of your bedroom door." He said as he continued beating Kelso.

"Eric stop beating him this isn't like you." Donna pleaded with tears now sliding down her cheeks. She turned to see Hyde and Jackie standing by the back room, with horrified expressions on their faces. "Damn Hyde why are you just standing there?" Donna heard something and looked back at Eric and Kelso. At this point Kelso was fighting back, it had turned into a full-blown fist fight.

Hyde came out of his dazed state and ran over to brake up the fight, as Jackie walked over to her friend and sat. "Donna what happened are you ok?" She looked at what was gong on, and gasped as Hyde got hit by Eric. "Steven," she shouted then looked at Donna again. "What's going on, does this have anything to do with your out burst in Eric's living room?"

"Yes." Donna said as Hyde pulled Eric off of Kelso, and pinned him to the deep freeze. Donna saw Kelso sitting on the floor and looked really beat up. She tried to stand so she could walk over to him, but she felt lightheaded and fell back onto the couch. Just as Red and Kitty ran down to see what was going on, Donna passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

Your Time Is Gonna Come

Chapter five, five.

A few hours later Hyde, Jackie, Bob, and Joanne sat in the ER waiting room, at the Point Place hospital. Bob had driven all of them there in Kelso's van, so now the fore of them were waiting to find out about Donna and Kelso. Red and Kitty didn't come because all Eric had after the basement blow out was a broken nose and a hangover, and they wanted to stay and make sure Eric was ok. Donna had suffered a milled concession and was in recovery, the doctors said no one could see her, because she needed her rest. Kelso was the worst of them, he had a lot of bruises and was semi conscious when they got him here.

Hyde felt Jackie move in her seat next to him, he looked down and saw that she was waking up. He moved the ice pack he was holding on his eye to his other hand, and ran this fingers threw her hair. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, he could see she was worried.

"Hey puddin' pop." She said kissing him on the cheek, she wouldn't kiss him on the lips because he had a swollen bloody lip. "So any word on Kelso?"

"No, but Donna's in recovery but is still resting so she can't have any visitors." He said as he saw Bob get up from where he sat across from Hyde.

"It's been three hours, and these doctors aren't telling us anything."

"Bob sit down and I'll go talk to someone." Bob sat back down an Joanne went off to find someone.

"What happened in that basement last night?"

"Mr. Pinciotti, we're just as shocked about this as you are." Jackie stood to take a magazine off the coffee table, she sat back down and continued. "Steven and I were in his room when we heard something out in the basement, so we went to see what it was. When we got out there, Eric was beating Kelso, and Donna was just sitting on the couch."

"This doesn't seem like Eric." Just then Joanne came back and sat next to Bob. "So what's the news?"

"Well Donna's doing fine, and she'll be able to go home in the morning."

"What about Kelso?" Jackie asked.

"They just took him out of the ER, and he's now in recovery. He had a few broken ribs, some bad bruises."

"Wow. Forman beat him up pretty bad." Hyde looked at his watch and then at everyone around him. "It's two in the morning lets go home, and come back after we had some rest."

"Ok." Jackie and Joanne said in unison. They looked at Bob who wasn't moving.

"I'm not leaving Donna alone in a hospital." He felt tired and knew he needed his rest, so he got up and went home.

Later the next morning Jackie and Hyde walked into the recovery room. Bob and Joanne had stayed behind because Kitty was at the house, angry that Donna hurt Eric like that. They looked around until they found Donna, when they spotted her they started walking over to her. She was sitting on the edge of Kelso's bed dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, Bob had brought for her last night. Her face looked pretty bad the right side was swollen, her hair was pulled back and you could see a small bald spot form the stitches. Donna was sitting so she was facing Kelso, and holding his hand. She looked down at him, with a loving expression in her eyes, he looked up at her with that same expression. Kelso brought his free hand up to her face, and brushed his finger tips over her swollen cheek. Donna leaned in so her face was barely an inch from Kelso's. He rested his hand on the back of her head. Jackie and Hyde watched in shock as Donna and Kelso kissed, the kiss looked sweet but then turned into a ful-blown French kiss.

"EEEWWW." Jackie and Hyde sang in unison, not being able to stand the sight of the couple making out before them. Donna and Kelso stopped what they were doing and just stared at there friends.

"Jackie, Hyde. How much did you two see?" Donna asked sitting up straighter on the bed, and looked at them uncomfortably.

"All of it. Aren't you with Forman?"

"Yes I was. I mean I still am. Well not anymore after last night, but I wanted to weight and tell him later, not so soon after his grandfather died." Donna was about to stand and got herself ready to go, until Jackie stopped her.

"Donna, Michael cheated, lied, and hurt me. Why are you with him, why would you want to be with him?"

"It's a long story and hard to explain. I'll tell you and Hyde on the way home." Jackie and Hyde left the room and Donna continued to get ready to leave. She was going home while Kelso had to stay an extra day, to rest.

"Hey Donna." She looked over to see Kelso looking at her, a sad expression on his face. "So everything's gone to crap now, no one's gonna be friends anymore." Donna walked over and sat on the edge of the bed again. "I didn't want this to brake up the group, and it did."

"Nothing's happened yet." He looked at her as if she was born yesterday. "I mean aside from Eric finding out and exploding at us." Donna lay next to him on the bed and rested her head on his shoulder, then wrapped her arms around him. "Things will cool down soon, I know it. And if they don't, well at least we still have each other."

"You're right." Donna lifted her head and planted a kiss on Kelso's lips. The kiss lasted until Jackie walked up to them.

"Donna, we have to go now." Donna sat up on the bed and looked at her friend. "When Steven left to come get you. Kitty was at your house and she's really angry, on account of you hurting her son."

Donna sat in the El Cammio, between Jackie and Hyde. She knew she had to tell them, what and how this all happened. She couldn't even beleave it, how last summer she saw something in Michael Kelso she never knew was there. Or shoud she tell them how she made the first move, and kissed him duering a thunder storm while the lights were out, a week after Jackie sent him that note, braking up with him. Or that he never once looked at another girl while they were together, he respected her and loved her; and all she did was talk about Eric.

"Donna, what made you want to hook up with Kelso?" Hyde asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I'll tell you two, but Jackie you have to promise not to get mad."

"Why would I get mad?"

"I has to do with the Brake up lettre you sent him."

Jackie looked at Donna, a quizzacle expression on her face. She was about to respond when Hyde cut her off. "Donna just tell the story."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Your Time Is Gonna Come

chapter five, five

Summer of 78. Donna's P.O.V.

We'd only been in California three weeks, and had nothing to do. My mom was out doing her own thing, and Kelso was mopeing about something, didn't know what it was, nor did I care. So I sat on the couch watching out the window, as the rain came down in sheets. As thunder crashed and lightning flashed, I saw someone standing at the end of the driveway. Getting up to take a closer look I saw that it was Kelso, He was looking at something. He looked up at the sky then walked back up to the hosue, he didn't come inside he just sat on the front porch. That's when I got a closer look at the paper he was reading, it was the letter from Jackie. I had no idea why he was so upste that Jackie had broken up with him over a letter, I thought it would make him happy. Now he could run around with every slut in the state. After watching him for five minutes I decided to get up, and talk to him. Just as I was about to walk outside the lights whent out.

"Oh shit." I said as I walked to the screen door. "Kelso, come inside and help me light some candles."

"Why?"

"Becaue the lights whent out from the storme." I walked the rest of the way out on to the porch, and sat next to him. "Keso, It's been a week. Jackie broke up with you so you'd be free to date who ever you wanted."

"It's not the fact that she broke up with me, I'm over that." He said handing the letter to me. "I know I left her, and she had every right to end things with me." He got up and walked to the railing, and stood with his back to me, After a while he turned to face me, and that's when I saw it, he had tears in his eyes. "The minute I leave, she hooks up with Hyde." With that said he walked into the hosue, leaving me alone with the letter.

After reading it I walked back inside, to find Kelso sitting on the couch. He'd lit a few candles, and was now eating the food from the fridge. I sat next to him and took a beer, not saying anything at that minute. I was amazed that he didn't run back to Point Place and beat up Hyde, but Hyde would win. As soon as I thought that I felt bad.

"Kelso, I'm sorry." I said moving closer to him, and drapeing my arm over his shoulders. "Loosing your first love hurts. And when he doesn't want you back and says he doesn't want to be your second choise, that really hurts."

"Donna, we're not talking about you and Eric." He snapped causeing me to back up a little. "Eric didn't write you a letter telling you he was dating Hyde." He was now yelling and I was becoming scared. He looked up at me, and saw the look on my face. His tone and his expressing softened. "I'm sorry."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms arouned him. He rested his head on my shoulder, as I crumbled the letter and threw it across the room. We watched as in landed on the floor. After a few seconds I did something I never thought I'd do, I kissed him. It started out slow and soft then got faster and hearder, as he started kissing me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and was about to take things further, when I stopped him.

"Holy crap." Was all I could say at the moment, as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Donna, how many of thoes beers did you drink?"

"Just that one, but I only took a sip." I soon realized that the beer had nothing to do with what I just did, it wasn't pitty eather. I think I really wanted to kiss him. "If Eric sent me a letter telling me he was in love with Hyde, I'd be shocked."

"I wonder who would be the woman in that relationship?"

"Eric most defently." I said before laughing. "Thanks for coming to Calfornia with me Mike, it ment a lot to me." That's when we both stoped and looked into eath others eyes, and I realized that I'd just called him by his first name.

"Donna, did you just...?"

"Yes I think I did." I said before he leaned in and kissed me again, and it lasted all nilght.

As the weeks pasted Mike and I did everything together. Whent for walks on the beach, whent out on dates, even slept together. But I had truble forgetting about Eric and a lot of the time I'd talk about him, or compare him to Mike. Everything Mike did or said I'd compare it with something Eric said or did. Like if Mike made me a sandwich I'd say, "Oh Eric knows I don't like boiled ham". Or if he buyed me something I'd say, "Oh Eric got me the same thing, but it was green". It got so bad that one night I called out Eric's name while Mike and I were doing it, that's when he broke up with me. He said he couldn't be with someone who still loved someone else. He was right I was in love with someone eles, it was Eric.

A week and a half after we broke up I saw him with anette. Knowing I was supose to still love Eric I moped around but I also kept hanging around them claming I was bored and hated California, when in truth, I still wanted Mike. On the day Eric showed up to bring me home, I did my best to hide what I was feeling for Mike. So I got back together with Eric like Mike and I never happened, but I still could never shack this feeling I still had for him. I thought when Eric and I got engaged I'd stop feeling this way, and I did. When Anette showed up the feelings returned.

Preasent day, back to non-POV.

"So that's what happened." Donna said as Hyide drove past the Hub. She looked over at Jackie who was looking out the window at the moment. "Jackie, are you ok?"

"I think she's wondering how to explain to me, how she told kelso about me and her. After I told her to waight until he got home."

"Well Steven, I thought it'd be better to tell him in a letter." She said looking at him. "If I told him in person I'd start crying." She then hit Donna on the arm. "And you, you lumberjack. How could you? You are my best frined, and you hooked up with the man who was my first love."

"Jackie, your with Hyde now. Why should it matter who Kelso's with."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just a little shocked." Jackie let a few minutes pass before speaking again. "He was my first love it's going to take a little getting use to, seeing him with someone else. How do you think Eric feels right now? You were his first love, and now you're with his best friend."

"Jackie, you did the same thing. You were Mike's first love, and now you're with his best friend."

"Oh wow it's like a soap opra in hear." Hyde said then started laughing, Jackie and Donna both glared at him, until he stopped.

"You're right it's kind of the same thing, I'll talk to Michael when he gets back from the hospital."

"Good, and I'll talk to Eric when he's not hungover, and in a better mood."

"We're hear." Hyde said as then stopped in front of Donna's house.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing.

Your time is gonna come

chapter 7.

"Kitty's pissed off." Was the first thing Bob said as Donna entered the kitchen, with Jackie and Hyde. He and Joanne were sitting at the table drinking milk, and eating cake. "She was hear this morning yelling, calling you a whore. The only reason she left was that Eric threw-up all over himself."

Donna felt bad when she heard what happened this morning, she knew there'd be a lot of things to work out with Eric. She also knew she didn't want to deal with all this stuff, she just wanted to eat. So she sat at the table and took some cake, when no one said anything she looked up and said. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's ok." Joanne said handing Donna a napkin and a glass of milk.

"Do you two want some cake, or are you gonna go back to the formans?" Bob asked.

"What's is like over there?" Hyde asked.

"World war Three." Joanne stated.

"We'll have cake." Jackie said as she dragged Hyde over to a chair. "Has Fez been a round?"

"Haven't seen him." Bob said as the door opened and Fez walked in. "Hi fez."

"What happened over at the Formans?"

"After you left last night Eric found out about Donna and Kelso, and beat the crap out of them."

"Oh that's why Eric got mad at me when I asked where you were." He said as he walked over to the talble. "May I have some cake?"

"Sure, have a seat." Joanne said cutting some cake for Fez.

"Oh I can't stay."

"How come?" Donna asked.

"Eric gave me an old tomato, saying I had to chose who I wanted to be friends with He even said the same for Jackie and Hyde, and asked me to give them the message."

"Um Fez, that's an ultematum not an old tomato." Jackie said. "but I'm sticking with Donna and Mike, she's my friend and was nice enough to let me move in with her when my mom left."

"Well I don't like the fact that Forman's making me chose my friends, he has no right to tell me what to do, when I have Jackie for that."

"Oh thank you Steven."

"But If I have to pick it has to be Forman, his family took me in when my mom left."

"Well I already told Eric I'm staying friends with Donna and Kelso, because Kelso and I have been threw a lot together, and Donna helped me with crazy Carloline." Fez ate some of his cake then continued. "Oh and he said that if Jackie picked Donna and Hyde picked him, then the two of them couldn't date."

"What?" Donna shouted as she stood from the table. "That's just stuped he's crazy, he can't do that." She started to cry as she continued to screem. "Mike was right this is braking up the group, it's even braking up Jackie and Hyde." All of a sudden Donna felt light headed, but Bob caught her before she hit the floor. She just leaned on him and cryed as her father sat her in a seat, and Hyde put a cool rag on her head.

"Oh Steven I don't want to brake up, do you?" She then looked at Donna. "I'm sorry Donna it's not your falt."

"Donna, Jackie's right it's not your falt. Eric has no right to make anyone chose who their friends with or who they date. Jackie, we're not braking up for any reason, so forman can just stuff it up his ass." Hyde left Donna's side and walked to the door. "I'm going over to talk to Forman."

"No Hyde." Donna said. "I think I should be the one to talk to him, when Red and Kitty aren't around."

"I don't think that's a good idea, you almost passed out."

"I'll be find Dad."

"I just heard Red's car pull away." Joanne said getting up to put a plate in the sink. Donna got up and walked to the door, but Hyde stopped her.

"You shouldn't go over there alone, you need someone with you."

"I'll be fine." Donna stated. "Oh is Eric's grandmother there?"

"No she whent to a hotel last night, and is meeting Red and KItty at church." Bob said.

Eric lay on the couch watching TV and drinking some tea his mom made him, when the door opened. Looking up he saw Donna enter and sit on Red's chair, he just ignored her and turned on his side to look at the TV.

"Eric," Donna said. "I know you're upset with me and don't want anything to do with me, but you have no right to make our friends chose who they want to be friends with." There was still nothing from Eric so Donna continued. "I never meant to hurt you it wasn't my intention, I just...I'm in love with Mike."

"Don't you ever call him by his frist name in front of me." Eric shouted throwing the romote at her, Donna caught it and slamed in down on the coffee table.

"Damn it Eric Don't put me threw this, I just suffered a concustion from your violent outburst last night." This made Eric sit up and stare at Donna.

"Don't put you threw this? You put me threw hell by cheating on me with Kelso, we were engaged."

"Here's your ring back." She taking it out of her pocket and throwing it at him. "Don't tare apart the group."

"That's already done, whore." Eric moved so his feet were on the ground. "Your time is gonna come where Kelso cheats on you, like he did with Jackie. You'll leave him then be all alone, I sure as hell won't be there to help you back on your feet."

"Mike didn't cheat on me the whole time we dated in California, but how did I reword him? By pining over you and missing you, and doing nothing but talking about you."

"You two dated in California?"

"Yes."

"What about Anette?"

"She came along affer we broke up." Donna stood and walked over to the couch and sat down. "We got together after Jackie sent him the brake up letter, and broke up because I couldn't get over you."

"So what happened?"

"Last night when I saw him kissing Anette I got his feeling inside of me, like I wanted to grab her by the neck and fling her out the door. I didn't know what to do so I shouted get off my boyfriend, like I wanted to do everytime I saw them together in California."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course at one time, but after we broke up I felt we were moving in different directions."

"Why did you take me back when I came to California?"

"I wanted to get back together, but also I thought it would help me forget about Mike."

"If you thought we were moving in different directions then why did you want to get back together that day Casey dumped you?"

"I did want to get back together then, but when you said you didn't want to be my second choise I knew we'd never be the same again."

"you wanted a rebound guy, instead of taking some time and thinking of what you really wanted. So you go off to California and fuck Kelso? then you take my back when I come to get you, and you accept my ring just to throw back in my face. Did you ever really love me?"

"Eric, I loved you but now I love Mike."

"Is that supose to make me feel better?"

Donna got up to leave she walked to the door then turned back. "Good bye Eric, have a nice life." With that said Donna left the room.

When Donna was alone in the kitchen she stopped and thought about what she just told Eric. Where they really moveing in different directions? Could they have worked out? If she'd stayed in Wisconsin after he told her he didn't want her back, would they still be together? That was in the past and she'd still have memeries of her relationship with Eric. They were good ones most of them anyway, so why would she throw them all away for a summer fling? Was Kelso just a summer fling? No, then why would she have done what she did last night?

"Why am I thinking like this? Didn't I already do this last night?" Donna said under her breath as she walked out the door.

Eric stood by the kitchen door watching as Donna stood in the middle of the room. He felt a pinge of guilt for telling her he wouldn't be there for her, she was his first love that would never go away. Even after all that happened he still loved Donna but he knew he had to except that fact that she was with Kelso now. He looked donw at the engagement ring she'd given back to him, it felt hevy in his hand like a bolder or something. He looked back at the slidding door where Donna had just walked out of.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Donna. I still love you." He said out loud after the slidding door was fully closed.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

Your Time Is Gonna Come

Chapter eight.

Ten years later.

Donna sat in the Point Place dinner, sipping a coffee when he walked in. He looked different, older then the last time they were together, right before he moved to Arizona with his Grandmother. He was back in town for their ten-yaer high school reunion, along with the rest of the group of once close friends. After the fall out in the basement when Eric beat the crap out of Kelso, things were never the same between them, Eric's altimatiium had shaddered what had once been a storng bond. Hyde and Jackie stayed together but moved to Boston after graduation, Fez moved back to his home land and tended to his sick mother. Donna and Kelso had moved to Madison so Donna could attend College while Kelso got a job as a bartender.

"Is this seat taken?" Eric asked.

"Free Contray." Donna said staring of the window. "When'd you get in?"

"Last night, staying at my parents house."

"How's you grandmother?"

"Past away last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that, she was a nice woman." They were silent for a while as Eric ordered a coffee and eggs, and Donna got her coffee refilled.

"How's Kelso?"

"I don't know and don't give a crap."

"What happened?" Donna gave him a strange look. "If you don't mind me asking."

"We stayed together while I was in College and he worked at a bat in Madison. On graduation he asked me to marry him, I said no." Donna took a sip of her coffee, when Eric didn't say anything she continued. "We got into a big fight and he accused me of useing him to put me threw college, becasue he was the one with the job. I said he was stupid and that's the last I've seen of him."

"Why didn't you want to marry him?"

"I was just out of school and wnated to explore my crear, and I just didn't feel a strong conection with him."

"What about the whole get off my boyfrined thing?"

"Damn it Eric, don't bring that up after ten yaers." Donna started to get up to leave but Eric stopped her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"That fine." Donna finished her coffee wondering how to tell him, what she really wanted to tell him. After putting her cup donw she finely got the nurve. "The real reason I din't marry Kelso is becasue I still love you Eric."

"I'm not doning this again." Eric said getting up to leave. He stared down at Donna and said. "I'll see you at the reunion tonight." He put some money down then left.

Later that night after the reunion Donna couldn't sleep. So she left her dad's house and walked next door to the forman's hosue. When she got there she saw Eric sitting on the hood of his old car, looking out at nothing. He didn't see her or he was ignoreing her, she didn't know so she walked over to the car.

"That was fun seeing everyone again." She said slidding onto the hood next to Eric.

"Yeah."

"Eric, you were the one who wanted to see me today." She said remembering what her dad told her when she got back into town from New York. "You had something to tell me."

"Well you beat me to it."

"What?"

"I haven't been out on a date since we broke up, I haven't had sex eather." Eric said getting off the car, and looking her right in the eyes. "You broke my heart ten years ago, but I never stopped loving you. I still do, but I'm afraid of being hurt again."

"I know things can never be the way they once were between us, I know I screwed everything up." Donna got off the car and pulled Eric closer to her. "I want to start over but you live in arizona and I live in New york, so nothing can happen."

"I'll move to New york, if you can promice me one thing."

"What?"

"That you'll nver hurt me again."

"I promice." Eric took Donna her his arms and kissed her lips, the kiss continued until they were both out of breath.

"Donna, I know I hurt you the night that thing happened."

"Eric, it's ok."

"I just want you to know I haven't drank like that in nine in a half years, and I never will again." Donna smiled at Eric as she kissed him again.

THE END!!!!!!


End file.
